Remember It All
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. has just had his soul sucked out by a Dementor, and it was stored in a Remembrall. Now, his father comes to visit and take possesion of the Remembrall.


"Here you go, Mr. Crouch," The Azkaban guard tossed the Remembrall carelessly.

Barty Crouch Sr. lunged forward and caught the ball before it hit the ground; the swirling white smoke inside promptly turned red. He scowled at the guard and held the small glass ball tight, "You know, you could show a little more respect. That's my son in there."

The guard shrugged, "The way I see it, if you've committed enough crimes to be in Azkaban, and to suffer the Dementor's kiss, then your right to respect is gone. Plus, you weren't his guard for two years." The hefty man gave a disapproving tongue-click, then left the room.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. was curled up on the floor of the cell at his father's feet; his face was permanently stuck in a serene position, but his eyes had a horrified glint in the brown irises. He'd gotten the traditional punishment for crimes, even though it wasn't ordered or sentenced to him. The Dementor had just swooped in and issues the Kiss without being told to, then Bartemius's soul had immediately been stored in a Remembrall, and charmed to turn red when something was forgotten; just like all others with the same fate before him. Now, the young man of 35 lay motionless on the floor. He didn't even know that the man he thought he'd killed was standing over his defenseless, soulless body. Barty still remembered his faked death as vividly as ever…

_Barty was running through the Forbidden Forest; he must've been half-mad to thrash wildly and willingly through the woodsy death-trap, but he had to tell Dumbledore. His son had escaped from his home and now he was in Hogwarts, and he was still extremely dangerous. Barty tripped on a fallen branch and went down near the edge of the forest. His brittle bones cried out in pain, but Barty ignored it and forced himself to stand shakily. He could see the castle through the trees and he took a step towards it on bruised legs._

_But a voice from the trees behind him stopped him cold, "And where are you going?" Barty Crouch Jr. materialized out of nowhere, it seemed._

"_You are coming home with me, right now." Barty tried to assert his authority over his son, but that only seemed to anger him more._

_His son was significantly taller than him, and he loomed over Barty in a threatening way as he said, "I will do nothing you say," Then he raised his wand to utter the killing curse, but Barty's adrenaline kicked in faster._

_Crouch Sr.'s memory charm hit its target so hard that Bartemius flew backward and hit a tree. He'd charmed his own son into thinking he'd succeeded in murdering Barty. Crouch Sr. shook his head sadly, then went to collect his son and take him home. He'd undo the memory charm later. But before Barty Sr. could disappear with his unconscious son, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum stumbled into the clearing. They'd been walking together, and now they were standing there, numb and questioning at the sight of a ministry official inspecting a seemingly dead body. Crouch Sr. rolled his eyes and worked another memory charm, then quickly Disapparated. The two boys now thought that they'd just seen Mr. Crouch's dead body, and they were taking affirmative action to get Dumbledore. But by the time they got back to the site, Barty Jr. would've regained consciousness and gone back to the castle, and there would be no body in sight._

"Mr. Crouch?" Mandy put her hand on his arm, "Are you OK? You got this really dazed look for a minute."

Barty cleared his throat and looked at his dark-haired assistant, "I'm alright, Mandy. Just had a thought."

"Sir? The Remembrall is glowing red."

Barty looked down at the glass orb that, essentially, contained his son. It was blood red and swirling in a rush. Barty nodded slowly, "Yes, I know. But the thing is, it's wrong. I remember everything." He crouched down and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "And I promise never to forget."

A few regretful tears slithered their way down Barty's cheek, and the red smoke turned white and became still.


End file.
